


Paws

by lunarsoo



Series: Every Kind Of Way [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Changkyun hears meowing before anything else, but at first he thinks it’s just his imagination playing tricks on him.





	Paws

**Author's Note:**

> i finally updated this series again lol not even i thought that would happen.
> 
> this is tooth-rotting fluff and nothing else.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The afternoon Hoseok gets home with two kittens in his arms, Changkyun’s been sitting at the kitchen table, busy with work stuff and also trying to figure out what to make for dinner since it was his turn to cook tonight. Changkyun hears meowing before anything else, but at first he thinks it’s just his imagination playing tricks on him. Maybe he’s been sitting in front of the computer for too long.

 

But no, the mewling grows louder and more distinct and the sounds of light footsteps make Changkyun turn his face towards its source only to see Hoseok entering the room carrying the small felines. Changkyun stares in wide-eyed confusion as Hoseok walks up to him, smiling from ear to ear, gaze flickering from Changkyun to the two furry balls he’s holding and back to Changkyun who’s still just sitting there trying to figure out if he’s not seeing things on top of hearing things.

 

“Say hi to our new babies, Kyunie,” Hoseok says, and takes one of the cats in his hand (it fits perfectly there), placing it on Changkyun’s lap.

 

“What… Who... Where did you get them?” Changkyun picks up the kitty that was already pawing at his sweatpants, holding it up in front of his face with two hands. It’s a really cute kitty, its grey fur is soft and its eyes are a dark shade of blue. Changkyun’s already in love with it.

 

“I passed by an adoption fair on the way home and I couldn’t resist. Aren’t they adorable?” Hoseok’s holding the other kitty, this one a orange and white tabby, looking a little bigger than the one now trying to paw at Changkyun’s nose.

 

“They are adorable, but are you sure we can keep them?” Changkyun asks, even though he’s sure he won’t be able to part with the kitties after knowing them for less than a minute.

 

“Why not?” Hoseok pulls up a chair next to Changkyun, with the orange tabby nestled against his chest, nuzzling his sweatshirt. “We’ve been talking about getting a pet since we moved.”

 

“Yeah, but you know how Hyunwoo is… He’ll want to make sure the entire house is pet proof, and we’ll have to find a good vet and we have to name them!” Changkyun already feels overwhelmed, but at the same time, excited at the prospect of being a dad to the two adorable kitties.

 

Hoseok hums, nodding slowly, then holds the tabby up in front of his face, much like Changkyun had done with the grey one earlier, sticking his lips out in a kissy face. The kitty meows and Hoseok giggles cutely. Changkyun feels himself melt as he watches the scene until the little furry ball on his lap proceeds to try to destroy his pants.

 

“Hey!” Changkyun grabs the kitten’s paws, gently holding them up so it stops clawing at the fabric.

 

“Hyunwoo’s going to melt the instant he sees them. Wanna bet?” Hoseok says after a while, smiling at Changkyun.

 

“You’re probably right. I know I did!” Changkyun chuckles and leans in to peck his boyfriend’s lips. Hoseok makes a satisfied sound in the back of his throat and tries to capture Changkyun’s lips again when the other pulls away, but Changkyun shakes his head. “Not in front of the children!”

 

Hoseok rolls his eyes, pouting slightly, and Changkyun laughs, starting to scratch the kitten’s belly and earning several satisfied purrs in return.

  
  


A couple of hours later, Hyunwoo arrives home ad is greeted by his two boyfriends sprawled on the carpeted floor of the living room. Hoseok is on his back with what looks to be a grey cat curled up on top of him, both fast asleep. Changkyun is sitting with his back resting against the couch and watching as a orange and white kitty stumbles around, curiously pawing at everything in its way.

 

“Baby, you’re home!” Changkyun greets and is on his feet in seconds, shuffling towards Hyunwoo to throw his arms around the other’s neck. 

 

Hyunwoo instinctively wraps an arm around Changkyun’s narrow waist, planting a soft kiss on the other man’s neck. Changkyun giggles because he’s a little ticklish there, then pulls back just enough to peck Hyunwoo’s lips.

 

“Um, Kyunie… Since when do we have cats?” Hyunwoo asks and Changkyun laughs lightly, letting Hyunwoo go in favor of crouching down and click his tongue a few times to catch the tabby’s attention.

 

“Since this afternoon!” Changkyun says, excitedly, with the kitten now in his arms. He’s on his feet again, standing in front of Hyunwoo while holding the kitten against his chest. “This is Nas.”

 

“Oh, you’ve already named them?” Hyunwoo’s expression is unreadable but Changkyun notices how his eyes go soft as he looks down at the kitty.

 

“Only this one. We were waiting for you to name his sister. Isn’t she the cutest?” Changkyun asks, turning his head slightly to where the grey kitty is still napping on Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok stirs awake at that exact moment, blinking a few times before his eyes land on his two boyfriends standing by the door.

 

“Hey,” Hoseok says, voice slightly hoarse from sleep. One of his hand comes up to pet the baby kitty while he props his head on his other arm. 

 

“Hey, yourself,” Hyunwoo says, finally getting rid of his shoes and leaving them by the door to walk into the living room. He sits on the couch and Changkyun follows him, flopping down next to his boyfriend with Nas on his lap.

 

“We have new babies,” Hoseok announces, smiling so wide his eyes form cute crescents. 

 

“I can see that. Care to explain how this happened?” Hyunwoo doesn’t sound mad, just curious. Changkyun knew he wouldn’t get mad, but he had been a little apprehensive about his reaction. Even if they had been considering adopting a pet for a while now, it’s still a big decision, and the fact that Hoseok suddenly showed up with the two felines in tow wasn’t exactly ideal.

 

Hoseok sighs and sits up, careful not to wake the still-asleep cat. He gently picks it up and is about to place it on the vacant spot on the couch next to Hyunwoo when the latter takes the kitty from Hoseok and gently lowers it on his own lap. Internally, Changkyun squeals.

 

“I was walking home from work and I passed by this fair and there they were, begging me to bring them home. I didn’t plan on it, it just happened,” Hoseok shrugs and Changkyun resists the urge to go sit on his boyfriend’s lap and kiss him all over. Hoseok’s heart is absolutely Changkyun’s favorite thing about the man. Hoseok just has so much love to give, he can always find more space in his heart. He’s one-hundred percent a giver and Changkyun has always admired that in him.

 

Hyunwoo listened to Hoseok’s explanation while he absentmindedly caressed the soft grey fur of the kitty. Now he’s looking in Changkyun’s direction while the latter chuckles at Nas tries to climb all the way to Changkyun’s shoulder, his sharp little claws digging into Changkyun’s shirt (and Changkyun is, now, very glad he’s wearing one of his old ones).

 

“Are they vaccinated? We need to find them a good vet. Did you buy cat food? How old are they? They can’t be more than six months old judging by their size.”

 

The stream of words coming at once from Hyunwoo prompt out laughs from both of his boyfriends who had predicted precisely this reaction.

 

“What? Raising kitties is a big deal, guys!” Hyunwoo says, frowning.

 

“We know, baby,” Changkyun says, leaning against Hyunwoo and nuzzling against his arm. Hyunwoo glances down at the younger man, an eyebrow raised.

 

“Are you already acting like one of the kitties? It hasn’t even been a day.” Hyunwoo teases and Changkyun sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, pulling away in favor of nuzzling Nas’s belly, instead. The kitty purrs, tail swishing from side to side lazily.

 

“Kyunie’s always acted like a cat, now it’ll just get worse since he needs to compete against two actual kittens,” Hoseok points out and dodges the pillow Changkyun throws at him.

 

“Always thought of Kyunie as more of a puppy, but you’re right,” Hyunwoo agrees. He uses his index finger to lightly scratch between the tabby’s eyes and the kitty stirs, opening its eyes slowly.

 

“Also, yes, we bought cat food and Changkyun already looked up some veterinarians in the neighborhood. The lady from the fair told me they’ve taken all the vaccines so far, there are only a couple more left. She wasn’t sure how old they were, but I’m guessing they’re three months old,” Hoseok explains to Hyunwoo who seems satisfied, smiling down softly at Hoseok.

 

“Now, whose brilliant idea was to name that one Nas?” Hyunwoo asks like he doesn’t already know the answer.

 

“Of course mine! It suits him,” Changkyun says. Nas, oblivious to being the subject of their conversation, is trying to wrestle Changkyun’s fingers.

 

“And what will we name this princess?” Hoseok asks, hauling himself up to sit on the other side of Hyunwoo. The white and orange tabby immediately hops over to Hoseok’s lap and starts nuzzling its head against his shirt.

 

“She likes you. Maybe you should name her,” Hyunwoo says. He drapes an arm over Hoseok’s shoulder, bringing him closer to him and Hoseok wiggles closer to Hyunwoo in return, making himself comfortable.

 

“Oh. Okay then. Are you sure, though? We can brainstorm a little together and come up with a good name that we all like…” Hoseok’s voice trails off but Hyunwoo’s not fooled. He’s pretty sure Hoseok has already thought of a cute name for the kitten.

 

“It’s okay, I’m sure we’ll love any name that you choose for her. Right, Kyunie?” Hyunwoo glaces at Changkyun who’s too busy playing with Nas to pay much attention to the whole conversation but readily agrees with Hyunwoo.

 

“What do you guys think of Buttercup, then?” Hoseok suggests tentatively and Changkyun snorts but smiles at his boyfriend, fondly. 

 

“It’s perfect!” Hyunwoo says, elbowing Changkyun lightly on the ribs.

 

“Ouch! Be careful, please, I have a baby in my arms!” Changkyun protests, scooting away from Hyunwoo with a pout.

 

“You  _ are _ a baby,” Hoseok and Hyunwoo say in unison, and Changkyun, feigning outrage, gets up with Nas safely cradled in his arms.

 

“Let’s go, son. Let’s get you fed,” Changkyu says. Nas meows as if agreeing and Changkyun starts cooing immediately at the tabby kitty.

 

“What about Buttercup?” Hoseok asks before Changkyun can leave the room The younger turns around immediately, walking back to the couch and leaning forward to scoop up the grey kitten in his arms.

 

“Thanks, I’ll go feed my two babies now.” 

 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo watch with identical amused expressions as Changkyun saunters away with the two kitties.

 

“So, you really didn’t plan this, huh?” Hyunwoo asks, turning his body slightly so he can face Hoseok.

 

“Maybe I planned it a little,” Hoseok starts, sheepishly playing with the sleeve of Hyunwoo’s button down shirt. Then he adds, “But I wanted to surprise you both!” 

 

“And surprise us you did!” Hyunwoo chuckles, raising a hand to tilt Hoseok’s chin up. “I love you for this and for everything else you do for us.”

 

There’s so much sincerity in those simple few words and in the way Hyunwoo’s looking at Hoseok that he feels warmth spread through his whole body, a blush rising to tint his cheeks a light pink. 

 

“I love you too,” Hoseok says before he’s closing the distance between them and kissing Hyunwoo full on the lips. 

 

They’re still kissing slowly and tenderly when, suddenly, there’s a yelp coming from the kitchen making them stop immediately. They exchange a knowing look and silently agree they’d better check on Changkyun and the kittens before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> find me on:   
> ~ [twitter](http://twitter.com/chuuvesmoon)  
> ~ [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/wowkwans)


End file.
